Holiday Happenings
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Nothing sucks more than being single for the holidays, or so some think. Is it possible to be single and still enjoy the joyous moods and traditional festivities? Jump into the lives of three different teenagers with similar issues. No one wants any type of drama so close to Christmas, good or bad. Rated T for content. Happy Holidays everyone!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Bratz, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_Hello again! It's been a long, long time since I've written in this lovely Bratz section. (Which is such a shame since I started out here, how could I ever neglect it? Please forgive me!) However I know that my spirits __definitely__ need lifting into the Christmas Spirit, so let me enlighten you (and myself) with this Holiday based story. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Holiday Happenings**

**Chapter One**

Brogan Chase Hayes walked the halls of Stiles High; everyone was totally feeling the entire holiday spirit thing, but him? Not so much. Every hall was decorated. Each home room class in one specific hallway – got the chance to decorate it, instead of just their classroom door. It was a new thing to try out this year that was going decently well so far. _Until someone damages someone else's work, then this shit's all downhill from here._ He thought rather bitterly to himself.

"Yo, hey man." It was his good friend – well good acquaintance, Dylan. "Happy Holidays!" He greeted thoughtfully, even though Brogan could've reached over and punched him in the face for doing so.

However he'd been raised with courtesy. "Yeah, you too."

"What, are you having mass flashbacks of Santa bringing you coal last year or something?" Dylan joked with more than good intentions; it just didn't seem to cheer the other male up though. They started walking down the decorated hallway together. "The fat guy brought me a new laptop last year. That was so sick!" He told Brogan with much sincerity.

It wasn't like they hung out every day and were the best of friends. But yet Dylan felt so calm and cool with revealing things to him as if he was a best friend. "I bet it was. And no, Santa didn't bring me coal. He brought me a big screen t-v and other stuff."

Dylan's eyes lightly widened, "Damn! I wish he'll bring shit like that to me this year, if not well – it's New Year's at your house this year."

Thinking about it, it didn't sound like a bad idea actually. His house was more than big enough but he wasn't someone who liked big crowds at all, so it'd be for a few friends maybe – that being it. If he ever had a full blown house party – well depending on how big the invite would get, he could possibly give them a wrong address and hide for the night, saluting midnight and the previous year's bullshit with just a shot of hard liquor.

"Who knows, maybe?" He mused falsely with his fellow teenaged acquaintance. It was strange because he felt very awkward when he was around the guys or guys in general. Not an, 'I like you' kinda awkward, more as if he really didn't know how to befriend someone of his own gender.

He had a couple best friends, the wicked cool Maribel Donica Hughes whom he felt a very strong sibling bond with and then that of the _beautiful_ Meygan Lacey Bradley. Everything from her relaxed but sexy sense of style, her long, luscious locks of deep red hair, those eyes of a pretty green / blue hue. She had this nicely proportioned body, always wearing clothes that flattered it greatly. Brogan didn't need to see her in person to remember those long, lovely looking legs that went on forever.

"Dude?" Dylan was finally the keeper of Brogan's attention once again. "I'll see you around, okay?"

Brogan nodded, running a hand through his deep brown hair. "Yeah, thanks for talking to me and uh… no problem?" Dylan gave a nod and headed off separately to his own class that morning. Well, he officially figured out that he was only getting worse with socialization. _Great._ He thought. _As if I'm not awkward enough._

* * *

The red headed beauty walked confidently down the high school hallway. She was wearing a cherry red, off – the – shoulder top that hugged her torso snug. A pair of white skinny jeans that elongated her legs more than usual and she had on a pair of the cutest festive five inch black suede and gold colored heels. The pair of them each had holly on the top tip of the shoe.

She carried along with her a festive little bag that held her essentials but nothing more than that. Hugging her books and pencil case close to her, she turned the corner and met up with one of her long time best friends she'd known since diapers. Maribel Hughes. "Hey, hey!" Meygan greeted cheerily. She stopped her friend in the hallway and motioned she turned around, seeing the entire outfit.

Maribel's big, bright blue eyes lit up with joy as she met up with Meygan. She could barely wait to see her and luckily she didn't have to wait any longer. Giving a little turn around, she showed off the white turtle neck sweater she was wearing, a gray fashion scarf. Her legs were covered with dark denim skinny jeans and her feet were showing off some brown suede ankle boots and she decided to accessorize with her brown fashion shoulder bag. Her school books and pencil case fit in there perfectly fine.

"Mhmm you look delicious!" Meygan backed up, imaging a photo frame with her slender fingers as Maribel gave a pose or two. "If I had to give this adorable outfit a name, I'd call it 'Winter Wonderland'. Or 'Santa's Coming To Town'." She smirked in such a sultry manner that it stopped Maribel in her tracks to give her best friend a playful smack. "What?! I'm just saying."

"Have you ever considered, 'stop saying'?" She giggled and joined Meygan in their walk to their lockers. Meygan's first though, since Maribel's locker was near the front foyer of the school. "So, anyone special on your mind this holiday season?" Maribel asked instinctively. Her best friend was always spotting a cute boy here and there, but barely ever made the moves.

"Not really. Well maybe, but I don't know." Meygan admitted as she shoved the books she no longer needed in her locker. She looked to her school agenda, skimming to today's date to see if she'd written down any possible homework that she'd already accumulated. She packed what she'd need in her backpack so she wouldn't have to do it all at the end of the day and she grabbed all the books she'd need for her afternoon as well as her pencil case.

Maribel leaned up against the set of lockers right beside Meygan's, eyeing her suspiciously. "Maybe, but you don't know? Not really? Megs, what's going on inside that little brain of yours, hmm?" Her brown hair with reddish highlights cascaded down her back in waves. Even it was accessorized with a pretty rhinestone studded floral headband.

Meygan shrugged as she made sure she had her wallet and essentials in her little festive bag. Festive, yes. Tons of space? Not exactly. "Well, I just… I don't know. Maybe I'm reading him wrong but -"

"Ooh, it _is_ Brogan isn't it?" Maribel was able to guess it dead on barely having to think about it.

Shutting her locker and locking it up, "Not necessarily, why do you assume it's him? It could be… uh, ooh... _him_!" She tried to justify this as she ended up pointing to one of the school's biggest jocks. "It's not," the male let out a sigh and kept walking. "but I mean, it could've been, you don't necessarily know that who I'm really talking about is who you're really thinking about and I mean -"

Maribel put up her hand to stop her friend's mind from racing anymore. "It's totally Brogan, no doubt. Let's go grab lunch at the sub place behind the school and chit chat about it, okay?"

Meygan checked her super cute messy - on - purpose up do that she decided to sport today as well as her make up in the compact mirror she carried in her tiny festive bag, soon putting it away. "Oh alright," she finally pulled her winter coat over her outfit just so, pulling on her gloves and zipping up her outerwear. "next stop is your locker though."

The brunette girl nodded as they walked down the halls heading towards the front of the school when they stopped. "So now that we've figured out my woes are about Brogan, are you crushing on anyone?"

With that question being asked, Maribel accidentally smacked her head off the shelf in her locker. "Ouch, who me? Uh, no. Not at all, why'd you ask?" She inquired rapidly with a nervous giggle. Truth was – Maribel had a current and strong attraction to Meygan's older brother, Sutton. He was a dreamy senior at Stiles High. His reddish brown, sometimes spiked hair. His lovely green eyes, his finely chiseled frame… he was just _so_ attractive, especially his open 'friends with everybody' personality. It was seriously irresistible and alluring.

"That is such bullshit. You're spilling your story to me if I gotta spill mine, you bitch." She joked lovingly with her bestie. "Now let's get going, I'm starving." She frowned as she poked her tummy.

Maribel ditched her books, but decided she'd disperse them properly, checking her own agenda just as Meygan did, it was a good idea after all. She only had homework in one subject so far this morning, all other work that was assigned she finished up in class. Grabbing her own coat, hat and mittens, she double checked her purse for her wallet and they proceeded in leaving the school for lunch.

"Okay Meygan, you've got three seconds to start." Maribel prompted her, the sounds of their heels clicking upon the cement ground as they started walking away from the school's entrance and towards the back of it, where the field was covered in a light frost. It had just started snowing when they were in classes that morning.

"Right, well Brogan and I hung out at the mall yesterday and we tried to finish up all our Christmas shopping together as we do every year. We were gonna invite you and I texted you yesterday but you said you guys were out Christmas shopping already."

With a nod of her head, she confirmed that it was true. "Yeah that's right, my brother wanted this specific game," Meygan eyed Maribel suspiciously. Bullshit it was just her brother who wanted a certain video game. It was exactly what they had in common, video games. And both Maribel and her younger brother Caleb were very skilled at them. "alright, you busted me. There were a few game titles that my brother and I both wanted, but they're not in stock anywhere around here so we had to go shopping around the outskirts of town. It would've been awesome to hang out with you and Brogan though."

Meygan shifted and let out a soft sigh as they were almost at the end of the field, approaching the string of houses in the current complex they were walking through. "I don't know if it would've been a good thing had you been there. See girl… something kinda happened."

Maribel's eyes widened as she fist pumped, "You're finally dating him! That's awesome! I knew it'd happen, slut I called that!"

Meygan grabbed Maribel's fist down, shushing her sternly. "No you skank, that's not it!"

Maribel blushed heavily, "Ooh. Whoops." She giggled innocently. "Go on."

"Gee thanks." Narrowing her eyes, Meygan went on. "We were in the food court and… flirting I think? I mean, he went with something – I can't even remember the place – and I was like, 'Oh, I always wanted to try that!' and so he… feeds some to me and when I blushed and wiped my mouth, he said that I was so cute and…"

"Annd?" Maribel encouraged her friend as they both looked to the other side of the street, one way and then the other before crossing.

"Well, I fed him some of what I got too and it wasn't like, too unmasculine for him or anything. I know it was just harmless flirting but it's been on my mind since last night and oh my gosh, I can't stop thinking about him… but every time I actually see him now even if he doesn't see me I get these really annoying butterflies and my heart falls right through my ass I swear it." She scoffed, holding the door open for Maribel.

Maribel shook her head, "And you're sure that's all that fell through your ass, for sure?"

Meygan lifted up her heel and kicked her friend right in the butt. "Move it or I'll beat you."

The savoring smells of assorted meats, various vegetables, bread and more tickled the noses of the two girls. They didn't realize how hungry they both were until they'd reached their lunch destination. While Maribel ordered her submarine sandwich, Meygan rocked out to 'Feliz Navidad' right there in the little shop.

"Seriously Meygan?" Maribel questioned as she actually had both twelve inch sandwiches and preferred beverages in her hands.

"Hey, you so didn't have to do that." She absolutely appreciated the kind gesture though, she had everyone all shopped for except for Maribel and her younger brother Caleb. They were immensely the hardest to buy for, what could you get kids that had all the video games they wanted already? She did think that she could buy those points cards for them, but despite how useful they'd be, they still seemed so impersonal.

"I wanted to, now sit down and let _me_ talk to _you_." Meygan plopped in a seat right near where they were standing and accepted her sandwich, beginning to unwrap it and delve into its deliciousness.

"Speak to me," the red head mused, a wide lovable grin on her face. "I got my food now so no one's gonna get hurt; I'm in a good mood."

Maribel chuckled and began playing with a few locks of her hair.

"Uh oh, you're playing with your hair… it's about a boy isn't it?"

Only Meygan knew Maribel so very well. Brogan did too, but it seemed as if he had other lunch plans for today. It was very unusual, but the girls didn't let it get to them. Probably just some guy stuff. "Well kinda… but it's not really a boy I should be crushing on but I can't help it because he's just so damn perf." She let out a frustrated sigh, taking out a strong bite of her sub.

"Aggressive eating is so sexy on you." Meygan winked over obviously, making her best friend chuckled.

"Oh shut it! No seriously though… and that dude is… Sutton."

Meygan scrunched up her nose, "You're into my brother? No, not you too Mari! Half the school is though so join the club." She bit into her toasted pizza sub and picked up a napkin, wiping her lips ever so gracefully. "I can't personally see where girls think he's so hot, but whatever." She giggled.

Maribel raised an eyebrow, "You're not upset that I like your brother?"

Meygan shrugged her shoulders, "Why, you gonna get with him? Hook up with him? What's your plans?" It almost seemed as if her brother being liked was a very common thing. But Maribel wasn't exactly just any chick – she was Meygan's best friend. Wasn't there some kinda girl code somewhere that stated this shouldn't happen? What's a girl to do?

"I… uh, I don't know… I don't think he'd, I just… y'know, actually even notice me anyway." She shrugged, picking at the toppings on her assorted cold cuts sub.

Meygan bit down on her bottom lip for a few moments, thinking of what to say to reassure her best friend how beautiful she really is. "Well, let's say theoretically… Sutt decides he wants some honey from the honey jar, what happens between you and him… would be and should stay between you and him only. I know it'd be a little difficult but if you really like him and he likes you and shit gets official… I can try my absolute best to keep everything just, chilled y'know? You're my best friend, if you think you can seek happiness with my brother, I'm not gonna stop you. And if he breaks your heart, I'll be there just as I would with any other boy toy."

Maribel blushed as she was listening to Meygan discuss this with her. "It's… so awesome of you to consider the fact that we could be. I don't think we would be, but at least I know you're not all uptight about it. I love you bestie. And of course I understand that if your brother's heart got broken, it's time to slap a hoe." The girls giggled but Meygan agreed of course. Family was undoubtedly family and hers was close knit.

Meygan beamed happily, done over half her twelve inch sub. "I love you too bestest bestie! Now, what'cha think about Brogan?"

Maribel pondered the thought, "He's a bro to me, but if you feel all strange and what not around him, like in the good way… maybe test the waters with some more flirting and if you so happen to kiss, I want all the details as soon as it happens."

Meygan took a deep breath and nodded, it was so risky – trying to pull off suggestive moves to a best friend. But if it was meant to be, it'd happen. If not, it wouldn't. That's all there was to it. She could totally do this! ... she hoped.

* * *

**Here is the first chapter of my Holiday story! Yay! I hope it was good enough to gain some reviews, I love hearing opinions :)**

**And... please? xD**

**V**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Bratz, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_Well, this chapter isn't as long as the first one, but here's hoping you still enjoy it regardless! Happy Holidays to everyone and I hope Santa was good to you all, I know he was great to me! :D_

* * *

**Holiday Happenings**

**Chapter Two**

"So then I was like, 'Back that up and have a seat baby, what would you like for Christmas?' -" The many males at the table hollered in approval of the statement, but there was one male that felt so indifferent. This was an example of precisely why Brogan didn't enjoy hanging out with other guys. They were so vulgar and just out there with everything. He wasn't raised to speak like that, with so much disrespect. Even if he thought rather racy thoughts, he didn't feel there was a strong need to voice them.

He tuned everyone out, wondering what Meygan and Maribel were doing for lunch. Were they having more fun than he was? Even if they were in detention, they'd be having much more of a great time in detention than he was having right now.

Shifting his attention from those thoughts, he looked down at the table, his finger tracing an invisible design upon the rough terrain that was of the lunch table. He forgot to pack his lunch and left his entire wallet at home. Of all days he remained forgetful; it had to be one where he also skipped breakfast too, right?

"Hey, finally getting all your attention, my homeboy Brogan here might possibly be hosting -" Brogan's deep brown eyes widened as he punched Dylan hard in the arm. "Ouch! Shit dude."

"Hosting nothing, at all." He couldn't take much more of this and didn't have anything with him to leave behind so he stood up and turned away from the table, letting his feet take him out of the cafeteria altogether. He hated people of his own gender. It was more so just his peers he really disliked.

"Yeah, just… that." Dylan wondered why Brogan seemed so unenthused. Wasn't he glad to be part of this group today? If he wasn't, it made Dylan feel that he probably shouldn't have persuaded him to sit with them. It was of the nicest intentions though, but it still probably wasn't the best idea he'd ever had.

Brogan looked to Dylan, "I'm gonna head out. Thanks for having me." Lunch still had a good fifteen minutes left to it, there wasn't any need to leave so quickly but if he wanted to go, Dylan wasn't going to stop him of course.

"Yeah, no problem man. See you around?"

Brogan gave a nod to Dylan before he walked away from the table, leaving the cafeteria altogether. After he exited, he could finally breathe and feel free. Thank goodness, if he didn't get out of there soon he'd start to go insane. He glanced down at his HTC wildfire s and pressed the power button, waking it from hibernation. Of course no one had texted him, like usual.

Well he couldn't say that really, Maribel and Meygan texted him constantly on the norm, but they must've been in deep chat or something. He loved his best gal pals, but he also knew that they needed their girl time away from him and he totally respected that, he just didn't want to feel so alone.

As he slowly headed down the mostly empty halls towards his locker, he shifted his thoughts to what happened the other day between him and Meygan at the mall. It was something he couldn't really get off his mind since it happened. They flirted so much that day. And they both knew they were flirting but still did it regardless.

It wasn't just at the food court. That was the most obvious part of it, but there were other clues that would more than qualify for flirting and suggestively hinting.

For example, they both knew Maribel never bought any new clothing for herself so they both wanted to get her new clothing items she undoubtedly needed. Brogan also did his Christmas shopping for Meygan right under her nose. He more or less followed her around and if she liked something very much but put it back due to price, he went behind her and scooped it up.

Money was _never_ a problem when it came to treating his best friends. With Brogan being an only child and his mother being a paralegal and his father being an exceptional computer programmer, they were quite well off. It wasn't like he needed a lot, whatever Brogan wanted his parents got for him. Everything on his Christmas list, which wasn't long at all – he knew they'd get him. He didn't have a girlfriend for the holidays… he had plenty money to spend but no one to spend it on, other than his best friends that was.

So he loved to spoil them rotten. They deserved it after all. He checked in with Maribel's parents to see what they'd gotten her already and he opted to get her a new gaming console, but she pretty much had them all. There was something that not many people would guess about her, that being she was a major video game junkie and she could shoot better than anyone. He's watched her many times before.

With that option out, he knew that clothes were definitely on his list for Maribel – but he knew that growing up, he didn't really like receiving clothes for Christmas. It wasn't as exciting as unwrapping new toys or games. Bottom line, he knew that he was getting her clothing, but he wanted to give her a little something else. Points cards for her gaming delight for sure, can never have enough of those. But then what else? He'd gotten her and Meygan both the latest _iPods_ last year for Christmas. He could get those cards for that too, to purchase whatever apps they want. But all these cards seemed rather impersonal.

Meygan was decently easy this year, all she asked for was a new phone – her old one was very worn down, even the keys were faded because she texted so much. So she now had a brand new phone, it was supposed to be her Christmas gift but her parents let her have it early to retire that old thing. So other than clothes, points cards or gift cards… what could he get her too?

He remembered offering to 'tell Santa' she needed a new laptop – but Meygan didn't want that at all. She loved her laptop and even though there was literally no charge to it – she had to have it on the charger at all times, if it so much as came loose the entire laptop would shut off immediately. So he went a step further and made sure to write down all the necessary information he'd need from the laptop and he gave it to his dad, who would make sure she got a top of the line new battery and charger for her laptop model.

She was the type of person where she got used to something and liked it exactly the way it was. If it wasn't completely broken, no need to replace it. He also had the girls do up their own stockings every year and they'd leave them at his place on Christmas Eve, they'd make plans whenever – usually later Christmas day he'd pick them both up and they'd open presents together, the girls would get their stockings back filled with little things here and there.

He always had his mother help him out with the stocking stuffers for the girls, she never refused because she enjoyed shopping for girls on the rare occasion she could. His mom would randomly pick things up for Maribel and Meygan and surprise them. She loved treating people just as Brogan did.

Brogan shook his head and ran a hand through his soft brown hair, now standing at his locker he glanced down at the watch he wore. He had five minutes to get to class. While he grabbed his essential books and accessories he'd need for next class his mind went right back into thought, but it was about that day at the mall with Meygan. His thoughts had gotten all distracted with Christmas right around the corner and all, but what he was trying to focus on, was her flirting. If it was sincere or if she was just being a playful tease, which was it?

She'd grab clothing items and size them up on herself, then ask him if they 'fit just right' or what they 'accentuated' on purpose, with this knowing smile on her face as she more or less asked him to check her out and he gladly obliged. "Yeah but does she like me too?" He asked out loud hopelessly.

"I don't know, why don't you just ask her?" Sasha appeared next to him, since her locker was beside his.

His face took on a full blush, "That's so hard. I mean, she's my best friend. We've been best friends, her Maribel and I since we were all in grade school. What if I lose her instead of gain her? And what if it doesn't work out and…" he glanced over to see that Sasha was still giving him her undivided attention, but he parted the gaze rather quickly. "you don't need to hear about this, my apologies."

Sasha had a small smile on her face as she thought about what she knew so far about Brogan's situation. "Oh no worries boy, let's figure out how to get you truly happy for the holidays, they're fast approaching!"

Brogan raised an eyebrow as he shifted his gaze. "You _know_ I'm not excited about the holidays?" He didn't try to march around the school with anti-holiday written all over him, but maybe it was a little more evident to others than he thought it to be.

"It's written all over you like a white board with a rainbow marker." She giggled at her reference, but she understood why he wouldn't be the most excited about Christmas and what not. "Now, let's do a little research. Has there been any flirting between you guys, remotely at all?"

Brogan didn't want to reveal all his details at first, but then he realized he had absolutely nothing to lose really. "Well, just the other day it was real bad. Well not bad but… I mean, we flirted so much it was just insane. It kinda happened suddenly and we kept with it. But I haven't really talked to her in the past couple days, so I don't know."

"Hmmm," the African beauty let the information simmer in her mind as she retrieved her essentials, double checked she had everything and shut her locker, fastening her lock back in place and spinning the dial. "well, if the flirting is intense, no one was awkward about it and she hasn't exactly ignored you, I would take it as a good thing. I'd flirt around with her a little more to see if it's still there, then I'd think about making a move."

He nodded, that made perfect logical sense after all. He normally was a very logical person and was rather ashamed he didn't think of that first.

As Brogan contemplated further, Sasha put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "May the forces of _love_ be with you in your mission." She chuckled and waved him off, telling him to have a great day before walking away.

He pulled out his phone and began to compose a message:

_Hey 1 out of 2 of my favorite girls, what's up? Is Mari with you?_

He didn't want to seem nosy or anything, but they were his besties and he usually kept tabs on them anyway.

_Yo Bro, lmao tht never gets old. Neway, Mari n I are in class already. Where are you? You're almost tardy! xD_

Brogan chuckled, hearing from Meygan always made his day so much brighter.

_Calm your horses girl I'll be in class soon. Just running through the hall now. Save a spot for me?_

He decided to check his phone one last time before entering the classroom.

_Always, and hurry… I miss you :)_

His insides fluttered about in a nauseating but cute kinda way. It was one of the few things that only she did to him on a daily basis. It was getting to be too much, he had to do something more about this soon or he'd go completely insane.

Clearing the notifications on his phone, he entered the classroom apologizing for being late as he took the seat right next to Meygan who gave him what he recognized as a flirty smile. He bit his lip anxiously, but also gave a small wave to Maribel, who grinned and waved back.

Maybe Sasha was right… and he _did_ have a chance after all?

* * *

**Thank you if you've reviewed, read, favorited, alerted, followed – all that good stuff! I'm sure I'll have another chapter out soon, take care!**

**Meanwhile, please leave your opinions?**

**An aspiring author needs opinions! XD**

**V**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Bratz, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_Hello! I will full out and out say that this story is dedicated to the lovely 'Luvthahart101' you are currently the only one reviewing so thanks for that! It's why you deserve this shout out and dedication. If any one of you haven't read her fics, please do! They're pretty great and uniquely written. :) Now, enjoy!_

* * *

**Holiday Happenings  
Chapter Three**

Maribel tapped her pencil against her text book repeatedly. How many of these questions was she supposed to answer again? Figuring she should write this down anyway she grabbed her agenda, writing down the assigned questions and reminding herself to get back to work for the last fifteen minutes of class.

She glanced over at Meygan, who was working diligently on her questions, shifting her gaze over to Brogan she noticed him in mid stare towards none other than Meygan herself. It was cute and gag - worthy at the same time. The more she thought about Meygan and Brogan as a couple, she thought it was adorable and she knew they'd be one of those couples who'd fit so well.

Never once had she ever felt like a third wheel, but maybe if her two best friends started dating she would? _No Mari, no... don't think that way, you're not a third wheel, maybe to others but not to your best friends._ They weren't like other 'friends' that were truly hurtful to each other behind their backs or to badmouth the other in the lack of their presence. They were all great best friends and loved one another deeply. The brunette beauty did put it in her mind to have a chat with both Brogan and Meygan at a later date though. It never hurt to ask for clarification.

Before any of the three friends had a chance to think about anything else, the bell rang signifying the end of class. Only a couple more periods and then they were free for the beginning of their winter break. It felt so good just thinking about it, Maribel definitely couldn't wait. It was the 23rd of December and the last day of winter break. That meant Christmas was legitimately right around the corner. It made anyone want to 'Rock Around the Christmas Tree'. She giggled in delight with the mere thought.

Gathering their books, the trio met outside the classroom as they made their way to the next class they shared together. "Yo Bro," Meygan nudged Brogan playfully, "how's the holiday spirit meter?"

He shrugged, "It's alright, I still have to finish up my Christmas shopping, but other than that... I don't know. It just gets... I don't know, to be too much."

Meygan's jaw dropped, "The holidays? Too much? Never Brogan! You must find the spirit and A.S.A.P mister; we're going over to Mari's later to do her holiday family gathering. Then on Christmas Eve, you and Mari come to my place to spend the festivities with my family... and on Christmas Day, we go to Brogan's and do more festive stuff there and then we spend the night. What's wrong with any of that?"

_The fact that you're not my girlfriend. _Brogan thought to himself as he watched Meygan's every move, subtly checking her out from head to toe all over again, for the millionth time today. "Nothing, it's just... nothing. I just need to get out of school to feel the Christmas spirit I think." It wasn't a total lie, just a miniature one. He didn't feel so holiday festive in school, but there was more to what he was feeling, he just didn't want Meygan to know right now.

She put her hand right on Brogan's forehead, making him blush heavily at her mere touch. "Well, you don't feel warm... but really, get your head out of your ass and have a Merry fucking Christmas okay?" Meygan half threatened with a laugh.

Maribel nodded, "Yeah, just... y'know sing something like I totally would." She sang purposely loudly and pretty off - key right in the crowded hallways. _"Deck the halls with gifts for me; look at all those gifts, the gifts for me!" _

Brogan and Meygan laughed, the holidays were definitely better with best friends you loved dearly. He hoped it'd apply to the rest of the school day they had to suffer through.

* * *

"Finally! Freedom, hell yeah!" Meygan ran out the front doors of Stiles High almost throwing her backpack, purse and everything into the air. "It never felt so good baby!" She did a little dance towards the parking lot. Brogan and Maribel shook their heads as they walked a bit further behind Meygan.

"For the love of all that's well and good, please, _please_ ask Megs out already." Maribel confronted Brogan about his crush, but kept it all on the down low at the same time.

He felt his cheeks get all red and warm with embarrassment as Maribel directly knew his crush. Oh she was good. "Mari! I… just, I don't know if I can."

Maribel shared a skeptical glance with him, "And what exactly is stopping you?"

He shrugged, "I'm scared to lose what we already have I guess. And we all have so much, we've been a trio since diapers. How would you feel if Meygan and I did date? You wouldn't feel like a third wheel, would you Mari?"

Maribel didn't honestly know what it would feel like until it happened. She shrugged her slender shoulders, hugging her backpack a little tighter. "I can't answer that for sure, it depends if it'll ever happen – and if you're willing to go boyfriend hunting with me." She joked, nudging him ever so playfully.

Brogan smirked, but sighed lightly. "I wouldn't want you to feel out of place bestie, y'know that."

Maribel shrugged it off, "Hey, it's your happiness that I'm caring about more. And I know that if you let this go, she gets a boyfriend that's not you – we'll all be miserable." Of course she had a point; Maribel was most always the person who had the voice of reason. She was so skilled in reasoning that she could've stopped Romeo and Juliet's families from feuding. "You have to ask her out soon Brogan, or you'll miss the opportunity. And I say, strike while the iron's hot."

Brogan raised a dark eyebrow, "The iron is hot?"

Maribel grinned, "You didn't hear it from me, got it?"

He nodded, "Alright then, got it. Just gotta muster up the courage."

Maribel thought to herself for a moment as they approached the car Meygan was already standing there awaiting her slow moving best friends. "Do it tonight at my place." She prompted him, causing deep blush to rise in his cheeks at the fact they were continuing the conversation including Meygan, right underneath her.

"What's he doing at your place now?" Meygan asked impatiently as she shared her gaze with Brogan, blushing and turning her eyes away from him sheepishly.

"His new girlfriend." Maribel blurted, Brogan and Meygan's eyes both widening as they turned to look at each other, but reading the shock on the other's face, they both smacked Maribel on each arm, at the very same time. "Ouch! Okay, no white lies. Damn you two. Now I'll drive us because we're heading to my place tonight. Homework and all."

Brogan raised an eyebrow and Meygan shrugged. "We won't need clothes?" He asked cautiously, he enjoyed the complexity of trying to figure his best female friends out. He never gave up, just analyzed – sometimes a little too much at times.

"Well not right now," she chimed as she got in the driver's seat, forcing the other two to get in the back together. Hesitantly Brogan and Meygan did so. It wasn't so awkward; it was more so thick tensioned. They both had strong feelings for one another; they just weren't too sure how to act on it. Maribel sent Brogan a text before she started up the car, warming it up first and buckling her seatbelt.

_Put your hand on her knee, or your hand in hers, or something!_

After reading the text, he put his phone away and did just that. He gave Meygan's knee a subtle pat. He worried at first because she seemed so surprised, but then she took his hand in hers and caressed it gently. Maribel sent another text he'd see later.

_HELL YEAH, holla at your girl! You're so welcome Bro!_

It didn't take long before they reached the anticipated destination for the beginning of their winter break, Maribel's house. They'd meet up with her family all extended and inclusive right after school most likely. But then again Brogan recalled that they would tell everyone to arrive later in case the trio had homework, but still – to get away from the school felt great.

"Alright guys, we're here. I have no idea what we're walking into, but we're here." Maribel warned them as she did every time they crashed at her place. Out of no where, Maribel's younger brother Caleb tackled Brogan into the snowy ground.

It didn't snow often in California, but on the rarity it sometimes did. There was quite a chill in the air too and poor Brogan just got a face full of it. "Hello to you too squirt!" Brogan greeted Caleb as he pinned the younger boy to the ground, sitting on him.

"Ugh, hi." Caleb returned the greeting, squirming underneath Brogan's butt. "If you fart, I swear…"

"I hadn't thought about it… but now that you mentioned it," He began, the younger one almost praying he'd get out from underneath the older soon.

"Oh no, Brogan don't go there," Meygan began, giggling. "your gas is bad boy. Real bad. Spare the young, innocent life."

"Oh fine, but he's not getting spared next time." He stood up, helping poor Caleb up out of the snow in nothing but his jeans and designer hoodie.

"Go get a coat on if you're gonna be outside, don't make mom kick your ass." Maribel reminded Caleb, who shrugged in response.

"I'm not staying outside; I just wanted to tackle Brogan. I'm good now." He told them cheekily, "Mom says to hurry inside so dad's snowballs won't freeze." Making his way back into the cozy inviting home, the three best friends followed.

To their surprise, everyone was already there to greet them. There was Maribel's Uncle Miles, his husband who they lovingly called Uncle Gavyn, with their fully legal adopted son Desmond. He was only twelve years old now, but he couldn't be more loved than in this family. Then there was Maribel's Aunt Carissa and her beloved husband, Uncle Baxter and Maribel's seven year old cousin Jason. And lastly both Nana Audrey and Papa Graham were present as well - that was just on her dad's side.

On her mother's side she only had her Aunt Mary, Uncle Logan and their only daughter Alannah. There was Grandma Donica, or as she was better known as Gramma DonDon. And Grandpa Caleb, once again better known as Grampie Cal.

Everyone was here and accounted for and it began to really feel like the holidays had arrived. Hugs were given out to Maribel, Meygan and Brogan who'd just joined them as of a few minutes ago. "Hi daddy!" Maribel greeted her father. He seemed to be in the Christmas spirit, even though he looked fatigued from a long hard day's work. He was a high school chemistry teacher for a secondary school in the next city over. His classes were done and over with this morning so he was able to get home early, but he still looked as if he put in a full day.

"Hello sweetheart," he embraced his eldest daughter in a hug, followed by a ruffle of the hair to his young son Caleb. He greeted Meygan and Brogan with family hugs too. "c'mon in you guys, get warm. There's some of Nana's special hot chocolate waiting just for you. Bianca is just in the kitchen with the rest of the family. Y'know how it usually goes, half of them drink, another couple pouring their drinks on the turkey and ham, and another few actually doing work to prepare for the dinner. We'll do the presents before hand though so make your way over to the tree in about an hour and a half or so. Behave my extra two children." He warned Meygan and Brogan playfully as he waved them off to head back into the kitchen, where he was being summoned.

The trio of best friends brought their homework into the finished basement in the main living area. They were more secluded and able to concentrate on their work better. Caleb soon followed them downstairs, wanting to get away from the family bustle as he decided to sit down and play some sports video game.

Video games were Maribel and Caleb's specialties. They were both extremely good at any video game they played, they'd even play together and versus each other. They were the definition of video game junkies. "Alright, Mrs. Tanner needs to ram this math up her -"

"Meygaaan," Maribel warned with a giggle, "just relax… let me turn on some tunes that aren't Christmas and we'll get this homework done and BAM – Christmas break assholes!" She set up Brogan's iPod in her iHome and let selected the playlist that she and Meygan made one sleepover when Brogan slept in late due to not feeling so well a few weeks back. It was titled, '_M+M's Kickass Playlist'_.

The first song to kick off the night was _Montell Jordan - This Is How We Do It._ Maribel brought Meygan up off the floor to dance to the well known feel good song. Brogan tapped the pencil on the mathematics textbook as he watched his two best gal pals get down and dance to the song for shits and giggles. Even Caleb was tapping his foot as he was choosing what hockey team he'd be for the season he'd begin to play.

Brogan watched Meygan's hips sway back and forth to the beat, her and Maribel trying some old dance routine they made to the song years and years ago, seeing if they could remember it. He smiled at his best friends having a great time this evening. He'd give anything to feel as happy as they were, but it was a lot easier said than done.

He soon got to work on his homework when Maribel loudly announced she was going to the bathroom and subtly signaled Brogan to get up from the floor, which he wearily did, various bones making a cracking noise. She hip checked Meygan right into Brogan as she ran off to the bathroom. "Fancy bumping into you, hot stuff." Meygan complimented as she ran her hands through his soft, dark brown hair. Her rather cold hands lingering on the back of his neck, sending almost a chill down his spine.

She was so close to him know; he swallowed what seemed to be a lump in his throat, "Haha, thanks. Same to you." Brogan resisted the urge to face palm so hard his great grandfather would feel it.

_Look up big boy._

After merely glancing at his phone on the floor, he saw the text from Maribel as he glanced up to meet gaze with the mistletoe hanging so perfectly and yet, randomly. What a strange spot to put it? Meygan had a knowing smirk on her face, "Took you long enough." With her fingers intertwined in his hair, she brought him towards her in a sudden heated kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for the lovely acknowledgement this story has gotten! A little bit goes a long way; I'd love to hear more opinions and what you think! :)**

**V**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Bratz, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_I always enjoy the wonderful opinionated reviews I receive! Thank you so much for offering your colorful thoughts and opinions, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as there's more to come. :)_

* * *

**Holiday Happenings**

**Chapter Four**

After the excitement calmed down a bit Meygan, Maribel and Brogan decided to head back to all their homework and chit chat harmlessly about the last day. "So Brogan, where were you at lunch?"

He lightly groaned with the thought and the girls chuckled, "Oh no, did Drama club get hold of you again?" Maribel questioned, remembering very well how he was assigned to paint a tree last time. It took him two days at least to get it right to the way he wanted it, plus time after school.

"I wish, no no… Dylan invited me to sit with the guys today at lunch and they were pretty vulgar, I mean the only time it toned down was when one of them said something about sitting on their lap, asking what they wanted for Christmas. But there were all sorts of, rude terms. They used much heavier terms than… bitch even. Going on about 'dirty...sluts' and stuff. I'm not like, prude or anything really I'm not, I'm just… I don't know, a bit uncomfortable with such… forward terms. And to be so rude too, I mean if a girl wants to sleep around or whatever, that should be her prerogative." He admitted to them as he worked through a math problem with much efficiency.

Maribel shrugged, "I hear you, some of those terms get pretty offensive – but don't forget girls get vulgar too though, especially this one." She told him, gesturing to Meygan who grinned.

"Oh fuck yeah," She took her pencil and poked Brogan's forehead with the eraser end. "no boyfriend of mine, or potential there of… is going to tip toe around my vulgar, badass potty mouth." She smirked. "I mean of course there's a time and place for everything, but it kinda makes the world go round and you're gonna hear a lot of it, especially at school – so it's best to y'know, get used to it. Y'know what I mean?"

Brogan nodded, "Yeah, you're right." He knew there wasn't really an excuse for him not to be used to it, but not being completely comfortable with it wasn't really a bad thing – just a personal preference was all. But it's not like he wasn't willing to change that though, gradually as he could.

_She just said boyfriend! Maybe get a little more vulgar and you'll win her heart pretty boy, lmao._

Brogan glanced at his phone and chuckled, but it was actually a thought. "How would I even start to begin to get comfortable with vulgarity?"

Meygan grinned, "Well, maybe I could ask Santa to pick me up some ass-less chaps, some holiday lingerie while I swear up a storm wearing it?"

Maribel laughed, "That'd be some Christmas!"

Thinking about the innocent question Brogan asked, she began to ponder some ideas of her own. "Y'know, remember how you said that the only way to study math was to do the questions?" He nodded hesitantly, not quite sure where Meygan was going to go about this, but too curious not to let her continue. "Well, maybe it's the same with getting used to vulgarity. So, watch as Maribel and I demonstrate."

"Demonstrate?" Maribel echoed, seeming just as surprised as Brogan.

"Demonstrate; get the hell up my bitch! Whoops – vulgar outburst #1 right there." Maribel shook her head as she let out a soft sigh, her math would just have to wait a little while longer while got to her feet trying to decipher what Meygan would do, before she got her butt smacked suddenly, "You dirty little… sex kitten you!"

Maribel laughed out loud as she playfully smacked Meygan's face, "You… dirty slut!"

"I'll spank you all day you… whore bag!"

"You're a dirty, filthy hoe, hoe, hoe!" Maribel and Meygan both bursted into a fit of giggles.

Even Brogan smirked and chuckled, "Hoe, hoe, hoe – huh?"

Maribel shrugged and gave a nonchalant smile, "It worked and fit in with the holidays, why not?"

Caleb opened his mouth to say something, when both the girls got after him in unison. "Shut up Caleb." He closed his mouth again, going back his quick match hockey game, trying to see if he was in the mood to continue the season he'd started.

Meygan and Maribel sat down, on either side of Brogan. "Thing is sweet pea," Maribel began, taking the hair elastic on her wrist and tying up her long, luscious locks of hair up and off her neck in a high up, messy bun. "there's going to be shit like that no matter where you go, who you do, what you see, what you say – and it just has to be dealt with. But I know what your real issue was."

Brogan raised an eyebrow, already knowing it himself but waited to hear what his best gal pals would say. "Oh my gosh, you missed us didn't you?" Meygan and Maribel hugged him in that best friend squeeze.

"Of course I did, I always miss you guys. I'm not really used to hanging around with guys." He'd think for a moment, "But Dylan seemed like the nicest for sure."

Maribel enthusiastically nodded, "Yeah, he's awesome – he'd be a nice fit for a guy friend, just like you fit with us."

They had enough time to chit chat about the reasons they enjoyed Christmas, complete all their math homework and Caleb finished his game before they were called up to open presents and have dinner all together as one big family.

It was no wonder that Maribel told her two besties that they didn't need any clothing. From both sets of grandparents alone Brogan and Meygan received two full outfits and brand new shoes. From Maribel's aunts, Meygan got this real sweet holiday make up kit, her uncles got her a hair brush set, with hair elastics and clips and lots of holiday chocolate for all of them.

Brogan received a lovely fitted shirt, new comfortable hoodie and brand new converse with love, from all the grandparents collectively. Then he received this wonderful, lovely cologne and as he requested – socks from the aunts and uncles. He needed them badly; he was currently wearing mismatched ones. From Maribel's parents, Maribel, Meygan and Brogan all received pajamas and their own new pillows and pillow cases to keep.

Many thanks and much expression of gratitude were passed around the room as the adults finished up opening their gifts from the children and dinner was soon to be placed on the table, a great night already and realistically it was only beginning of it.

Mouthwatering scents of food spread all around the home as the table was set and being filled. Everyone took spots, but ironically two seats were left unoccupied, right next to each other as Meygan and Brogan were the last two to be seated.

Conversations all around the table were to be had, while Meygan and Maribel chatted as well. "I'm so nervous for tomorrow night at your place, will Sutton be there?" Maribel asked as she scooped up some mashed potatoes nervously.

"I think so, yeah - I can't remember his plans specifically. But Maribel, my brother or not – don't let some guy get you all frazzled. You are a gorgeous being all over, your confidence shouldn't depend on if my brother – or if _any_ guy likes you or not. You're so awesome Mari, you don't need anyone. And look at it this way," she said, further slicing some ham on her plate, "guys are like taking the bus – you miss one, it's not too long before another comes along." She winked, making Maribel giggle.

"Y'mean that Megs? That, I'm pretty and stuff?" She felt blush rise in her cheeks, it was nice for her best friend to say it and mean it, but she just wanted to be sure. It wasn't that she didn't trust or love her best friend with all her heart; it was her own second guessing self she supposed.

Meygan nodded, not being shy in giving her best friend a big tight hug, "Of course I mean it! You're beautiful inside and out, Mari and you'd better believe it."

A soft, sincere smile made its way upon Maribel's delicate facial features. "Thanks bestie."

"Anytime."

Uncle Baxter had Brogan enticed in conversation about something guy-ish. The girls didn't really eavesdrop or overly understand it, but it was kinda funny and cute at the same time. He always gave them privacy to talk about the girl things they may need to chat about, he didn't mind at all. He had thoughts of Meygan and him being an item on his mind, but he wasn't really sure if it was what he wanted.

That was an understatement, of course he wanted it. He'd been longing for Meygan for at least a few months now – but he didn't want to break up their great trio either. He cared too much about both girls, to lose them. What's a boy with a crush to do?

On one hand he felt that he should just get on with it, on the other hand – he wanted to take as many precautions as he could to ensure that things would be okay, but some things were just out of his control. The three of them finished up their meals and decided to help clean up everyone's dinner plates and put food away for later since the adults all helped to make it.

In the kitchen with arms full of dishes, utensils and glasses, they started being put into the dish washer for a run while some soaked in one of two sinks. Tons of dishes went into making great family feasts.

Maribel picked a small piece of the ham to eat before sealing it up, it was so good, she couldn't put it away without having a savoring 'goodbye' piece. "I'm good and stuffed now." She announced to her friends as she was in charge of drying dishes and putting them away, while Brogan washed.

"Oh me too," he agreed right away. "it's always so delicious and then a nap is in order."

Meygan shook her head, "No way, not with Nana Audrey and Gramma DonDon getting out the board games we're not napping anytime soon. But I'm totally down with that, aren't you guys?"

The brunette beauty thought about it, was she in the mood to play board games? Yeah sure, maybe she was. She could be, anyway. "What games did they grab, can you take a peek?" She put away the last of the pots and pans before turning around to double check Meygan's observations.

"There's… _Clue _and_ Monopoly. _Ah yeah, that'll keep us busy for awhile, especially Monopoly." She waved and called out to the living room, "I want the dog piece!"

Grandma Donica agreed to that, "Oh alright, I'll be the thimble, I've come across a lot of pricks in my day!" The room was always warmed with hearty laughter from someone always saying something funny here or there.

"Forget _Monopoly_, Nana will tell you all where it's at." She successfully intrigued everyone, except for the younger ones who were lying on the floor, a spread of blankets and pillows for them all on the floor with pencil crayons, crayons, pencils and plenty coloring / activity books to choose from as they worked on their coloring on the blanketed floor. Even then, when Nana or Grandma or any adult spoke, they knew to listen. "It's always the butler and Miss Scarlet after a night of hot heavy sex with a little Mustard, she finds out he's Peacocked around until he was Plum and Green with Ms. White – the help, and she gets bitter and it's assumed she kills the guy who's place their staying at, but as Gramma DonDon and I have always said, it's the butler! Case closed!" Nana Audrey told them positively, as if she knew all of what she said was the cold hard truth.

Brogan laughed and glanced to the girls, "This will be one hell of a family game night."

Maribel grinned, "Indeed but honestly, you expect any less from my family?"

Brogan and Meygan both knew better than to expect Maribel's family would behave – but that's what made them so fun to be around and they'd been around for years. As the pre – excitement bustled about before the games, Meygan got out the veggie and fruit trays, along with a tray of sweets to bring out and put about the table as the games were split aside. One big side of the table was for those playing _Monopoly_, the other side was for those playing _Clue_.

Soon after a couple games (or four games of _Clue_ or more in one _Monopoly_ game) it was very late. Most of the younger ones fell asleep where they were on the cushioned floor and the loose ends in games were settled already. Gramma DonDon threatening to strip search Brogan for the extra _Monopoly_ money she was sure he had hidden in his 'drawers'.

Maribel, her mom and dad, brother and two besties wished everyone off farewell as they all made their way home safely. "I think I'm ready for another snack," Bianca announced, patting her tummy. "anyone want to join me for a midnight snack?"

Actually, they were gaining some late night hunger. So out came some leftover food and another snack session was taking place. Meygan randomly smacked Brogan's face with a piece of ham, eating it shortly after. "Are you two dating yet? My goodness." Maribel's father asked, playfully rolling his eyes as he grabbed a piece of turkey for himself.

Meygan shrugged, "Eh, I'm testing the waters to see if he can even handle me."

Bianca laughed, "You can barely handle yourself dear."

Meygan thought for a moment before nodding and agreeing. "This is true."

Maribel and Caleb were surprised that being asked from their dad, to Meygan and Brogan didn't feel extremely uncomfortable or entirely awkward. Maybe this could work out after all? "Alright so… I blew up the queen sized air mattress for all three of you, have fun."

"Daaad, really? What if Brogan's feet stink? Or Meygan uses me for a crotch pillow, _again_?" Maribel laughed but narrowed her eyes at her friends, who both blushed.

"Hey, I just showered today so my feet are fine, but if you marinate in Meygan's juices I guess I'll put towels off to the side." Meygan wrapped her arms around Brogan, he seemed stunned with surprise.

"You're getting more vulgar – y, that's great!"

"Oh no, she's been tainting Brogan? Poor boy will be so screwed up," Anthony – Maribel and Caleb's father mused with the biggest smirk on his face. "but I'm sure if he was in the least, Meygan will finish that job right up."

"Oh go mark some tests." She chuckled, narrowing her eyes at Maribel's father. He adored bugging Meygan all the time and every moment he could successfully do so. He already smacked her face with mayonnaise and said he'd found Santa's biggest hoe and that she wasn't making it on the 'Nice' list.

"Alrighty guys, it's bedtime. Anthony, stop bothering Meygan. Meygan stop the corruption, Brogan go wash your feet if you need to and Mari," Bianca chuckled, "bring an umbrella to bed tonight. That might keep you dry from the tsunami that is Meygan Lacey Bradley."

Some more laughs were shared before the trio did head downstairs to bed, or well – to make the bed. Since Maribel's dad, 'doesn't even do that shit to his own bed'. Meygan and Maribel put the sheets on, Brogan handing them the pillows, blankets and what not. They each liked to sleep with many pillows and all had to have their own blankets. After Brogan changing in the bathroom, the girls went in together to spend a little gal pal time.

"I know this is gonna take you by surprise," Meygan began, taking her hair out of the on – purpose, messy up – do.

"You're wearing underwear today?" Maribel joked back, earning a swat from Meygan.

"Ha, ha." She giggled, brushing out her hair and throwing it up again but this time in a quick ponytail. She reached for her white snug fitting tank top and dark blue pajama pants with snowflakes all over them and put on both articles of clothing. "I'm actually really nervous. Would it be wrong if I kissed Brogan? Should I? What would he think? You're in bed with us; well we're in bed with you actually. Sleep in between us?"

Maribel chuckled as she slid on her own pink tank top with fuzzy purple snowmen pajama bottoms. "Oh Meygan, you just want any excuse to use me as a crotch pillow don't you?" She had to admit that she was surprised Meygan of all people was scared, but it wasn't impossible of course but knowing that even she could get scared and nervous sometimes, let out a whole new side and respect for her. "Hey, don't be scared, just be natural. If you feel like kissing him, kiss him. Your instincts can't be completely wrong, right?"

Meygan gave a nod, picking up her previously worn clothing, taking out accessories and wiping off her make up carefully. "You're right Mari, I should just be chill but the way my heart goes wacky and I can barely think straight kinda annoys me, but he makes it worth it, I don't know."

"Follow your animalistic instincts!" Maribel smacked Meygan's butt playfully, "Roar!"

The girls shared a quick laugh. Meygan took a deep breath as she and Maribel picked up their clothing, getting ready to head out to the main area of the basement where Brogan was snuggled up on the mattress already, fast asleep.

The girls climbed on the air mattress getting cozy as they wished one another goodnight, Meygan snuggling up behind Brogan, while Maribel snuggled in behind Meygan, after some giggling and shifting about, they were soon able to fall asleep with thoughts of the next few days in mind.

* * *

**Thanks for the support with this story, hope there's interest in it as it continues!**

**Don't forget to R & R! ;D**

**V**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Bratz, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_Alright! I'm back, I never went far – I didn't even leave the house lmao I've just had stuff to do within it. However I'm hoping to get a lot of updating done this week / weekend, we'll see. Hope to see some reviews, thoughts and opinions. I always adore hearing from you guys. Thanks for supporting both myself and this story!_

* * *

**Holiday Happenings**

**Chapter Five**

The trio split up earlier that morning and would reassemble later on that evening at Meygan's house this time. Today marked December, 24th – Christmas Eve and they were going to be spending the evening at Meygan's home – as far as Sutton knew that was. His sister never let him in on all of her plans and he was cool with that in all honesty, what he wasn't cool with was this problem he had. He blew the brownish red bangs out of his face and sighed.

He glanced over to his laptop; people researched stupid shit all the time right? No one needed to know what he was going to enter in the search engine… he hurried over to it, his beautiful green eyes scanning the keyboard as he typed: _is it okay for a guy to crush on his sister's best friend?_

He didn't get any useful results and closed the window with a heavy sigh. Why couldn't there be any straight right answer? What was with all this guesswork? He glanced down at the bottom right hand corner of the laptop screen. 2:37 PM.

His dad wouldn't be home until about six o'clock that evening. He was a contractor and normally during the winter they never worked late, or at all considering there was usually snow. There was for once, but it wasn't enough not to work in. Their father was a hard working man who loved the holidays, or even the weekends where he could spend time with his family. His mom had a part time job at the local convenience store just a block up the street. It wasn't anything that they could survive on solely, but it was a little bit and every little bit helped.

Sutton himself worked part time in the summer where he could put all of himself into the job and not have to worry about studies in the way and vice verse – during the school months he could focus on school without work getting in the way. He had a system that he went by and it seemed to work for him, for now at least.

He checked his email, more than once sadly. He played some games he usually did on his laptop – like his bingo credits; he built them up over the span of a few days and had to spend them. A couple other games he tended to before logging off, getting ready to fall out of his chair for pure amusement.

Sutton decided he needed a change of scenery and was about to leave his bedroom when his cell phone went off. He picked it up, seeing it was his sister calling him – he answered right away. "Hey sis, whaddup whorebag?"

Meygan giggled, "Not much dick breath, Mari and I need to be picked up from the mall – you up for it? Please and thank you to the bestest brother in the entire world!"

Sutton thought about it, "Yeah sure, I'm sitting at home here bored as absolute hell. Mom left me some cash to grab something for Alyssa and Wyatt – she's got Aunt Maisie and Uncle Landon down for gifts, just not those two. You girls up for a little more holiday shopping?"

Faintly hearing the girls discuss things in the background, he patiently waited. "Yeah sure, we're down for that. Can we go to a different mall though?"

He found it a little peculiar how Meygan was asking to go to a different mall, but he didn't have an issue with it. He put gas in the vehicle earlier so it was okay to do so. "Yeah, whatever you girls want. You hungry? I'm starving. I'll be there in a few."

"Okay, no problem. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." He flipped his phone closed, shoving it in his denim jean pocket. He had to get going now if he wanted to pick up the girls relatively quickly, more than anything else he anticipated seeing Maribel the most.

* * *

Seeing the dark blue car pull up near the mall entrance made Maribel's heart start racing simply because she knew Sutton was driving it, the anticipation was nearly killing her. He got out of the vehicle, knowing that Meygan would only bug him to drive anyway – her being a new driver and excited to drive he figured he'd let her.

Just like Maribel's family, Meygan's enjoyed giving out hugs too. That was just how they were raised to show affections. Meygan hugged her older brother, stealthily stealing the keys to the car from him while doing so. He ruffled her hair and she fixed it, getting in the driver's side. Sutton felt his palms become rather sweaty and his stomach flip – flopping, he gave Maribel a hug, inhaling the beautiful scent of vanilla from her. _Yummy._ "Hi Maribel," he greeted as they parted the hug. "how was your family event last night?"

She bashfully tucked some loose hair behind her right ear. "It was good, it was good. Meygan and Brogan crashed as they do every year and we got all our homework done. Eventful, a feast, game night and kinda boring all intertwined."

He shrugged, "At least you didn't have to watch chick flicks all last night." a cute smirk upon his face. He didn't mind having done so; he just wouldn't voice it at the top of his lungs proudly was all.

"Awww, I'm sorry." She assured him, a hand on his strong arm making him almost turn to putty right there. "Hopefully tonight will be better for you." She smiled and it brightened up his entire day, unbeknownst to her.

"Oh it will be," he said, flooding with confidence.

"You're very sure of that, aren't you?" She inquired back as they walked towards the back seats.

"I am… it'll be so much better because _you'll_ be there." He gave Maribel a genuine smile as he watched her blush but also beam with somewhat new found confidence. "After you." He reminded her, holding the rear door open. She thanked him with a quick kiss to his cheek, getting in and shutting the door. He put his hand to his cheek softly, hardly believing that just happened between them.

With a honk of the vehicle startling him, he was pulled out of his thoughts and got into the passenger side, it was a rule their parents had – when Meygan was driving, Sutton was to be up in the front with her for guidance. He didn't mind it, he would much rather be in the back seat with Maribel though.

He looked back at her through Meygan's rear view mirror once in awhile. The beauty she held was astounding. She normally had on natural highlighting make – up, but today she decided to be adventurous with color – and he was severely enjoying it. A bold move on such a shy, timid girl was a huge turn on for him. Sutton bit his lip in thought.

"So, who's home?" Meygan asked her brother, but didn't get a response. "Hello, earth to Sutton?"

He cleared his throat before speaking, catching Maribel's gaze and blushing hard before quickly parting the gaze. "Pardon me?" He asked her to repeat it, but realized he did hear her the first time and proceeded with his answer. "Oh, no one. It was just me. Mom's working at the store until about, four – ish, Dad won't be home until probably six thirty or seven – ish. Our aunt and uncle won't be at our place until after that, eight maybe? We'll eat, do gifts and then chill like normal."

Maribel listened to all Sutton had to say, soaking it in. Probably more so than Meygan did. "Awesome, so… how do we get to that mall across town again?" She asked, grinning at her brother.

"You ask to drive, but have no idea where you're going?" He inquired, a signature raised eyebrow.

Meygan nodded, "Yeah, why not? That's why you're there. And since you said we have to shop for Alyssa and Wyatt, Brogan's gonna meet us there, then we all go home together. Works for me, you two?" She caught Sutton and Maribel right in the act of ogling each other. She chuckled to herself, not wanting to say or do anything to ruin this moment for her best friend, even if it was with her brother.

* * *

By the time they all arrived at the other mall, they were very hungry and could barely think about anything else despite the holiday hustle and bustle plus the constant reminder of Christmas music playing. "Is Brogan here already? I'm so tempted to order myself a sub while we wait." Maribel suggested to her best friend, but became all flushed in the face as she looked at Sutton. Hopefully he didn't think that all she did was eat or anything, how attractive would that make her in his eyes?

"That's a really great idea actually," Sutton agreed with her, much to her surprise.

Maribel's made up eyes widened, "I'm sorry?"

"It's a really great idea," he began again, emphasizing this time why he thought it was a good idea. "I'm starving too, if we don't want to spoil our appetite, we could split the sub. I just know that I'll like, drop dead of starvation if I don't eat something soon." He told them, patting his stomach.

Meygan nodded, "Sounds great to me, while we're there I'll get one for Brogan and I to share too. Knowing our family, we won't be getting to dinner until later so eating now might be a good idea." They approached the right place in the food court to accomplish this task, as Meygan sent Brogan a quick text letting him know they were there and waiting for him.

Unbeknownst to Meygan, he saw them but had taken the opportunity of buying both girls and Sutton… and their parents a couple more gifts than what he'd already wrapped for them, but he enjoyed treating people and they all deserved it. He sent Sutton a quick text message asking about the keys to the car, hoping he'd be able to hide the gifts in there, but he soon learned that it was Meygan who had the car keys. "Damn it," he cursed to himself. "I need to get those keys."

"Need some help with that?" A random person asked him, it was a few people he recognized from the high school.

"No, no I don't thanks…" He glanced down at his phone, heated blush rising to his cheeks.

_Here's an idea… come down here, feel Meygan up or something and I'll ask her to give you the keys, I have like… actually dude I think my wallet's in the car. Anyway come get the keys… no wait, I'll send Maribel with the keys to get the bags for you, you guys sneak out another exit and Mari will know where the car is. Sending her your way, :D_

Brogan looked up and noticed Maribel standing almost in front of him. "Hi stranger, quick let's go this way and get out of here before we're spotted. And do not look in any of the bags." He warned her, to which she smiled brightly.

"Ooh, really now?" She teased, earning herself a warning glare from Brogan. "Oh alright then, here let me help you." She took a few of the bags, adverting her gaze from them as they both took a quick route to the nearest exit. "So, doing a little extra Christmas shopping?"

He nodded, smiling. "Of course, you know I can't help myself. You guys totally deserve it. Now if we can successfully pull this off, we're not just elves… we're Christmas Ninjas."

Maribel giggled, "I like the sound of that, a lot."

* * *

**Here's the next update! Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Don't forget to R & R! **

**It's always appreciated**

**V**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer****: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Bratz, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_I sadly realize that I'm still writing a Christmas story as Valentine's day has passed. This might seem quite terrible however I'm doing my best to make sure that this story is good and not being rushed :) Enjoy!_

* * *

**Holiday Happenings**

**Chapter Six**

"So what do you think about Mari and Sutt?" Meygan asked Brogan curiously as they walked a bit in front of the two mentioned. They had just finished up their subs and snack break and now it was on to finding gifts for the cousins. It wasn't that she really needed anyone else's opinion or search of approval about Maribel and Sutton, but she was just curious to know what Brogan thought about them.

"Well, Mari is our best friend and Sutton is your brother…" he then put two and two together. "oh! You mean them as… an item?"

Meygan gave a smile and nodded, "Well they're not an item… _yet_. But I have a feeling they may be soon. He really likes her; I've never seen my brother blush so much just standing next to her. It's real cute."

Brogan could hardly contain his own smirk at the thought, he'd admit to the fact that he never really thought of them as a couple before, but it would be pretty cute. And if he liked her and she liked him, why weren't they together already? "Yet is probably the key word, I think that you should bet me they'll be a couple by midnight. Ten bucks, right now."

Meygan raised an eyebrow, "You're serious?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "I am."

"You're on."

"Ah, ah – Meygan… no bribing or persuading either one of them. That will cancel our bet out because it's contaminating and tampering and what not. Don't do it." He told her sternly, failing to keep a straight face doing so as they both laughed.

"Oh alright, they will naturally be a couple by midnight. Maybe, we'll see."

Brogan turned to glance at one of the small shop display cases as they walked by. "Hey, that'd be cute for your one cousin, what girl doesn't own at least one fashion scarf? Or if she doesn't, she will now."

Meygan's eyes fell upon the sweet light pink, rather sparkly fashion scarf on the display mannequin. It did look real cute, she was positive that Alyssa would love it. "Good eye Brogan; let's go get it for her!"

Excitedly she grabbed Brogan's hand, making him blush as they ran into the store quickly. Meanwhile lagging behind them were Maribel and Sutton, just taking in the holiday sights around them, the _holiday happenings_. "So, what's your favorite thing about the holidays Mari?" He asked her out of plain curiosity.

"Hmm, that's a good question. I've never been asked what my favorite part of it all was." She went into pretty deep thought over this. "Would it be totally stupid if I told you that my favorite part of it all… is the magic Christmas brings? I mean y'know… the whole _Santa Claus_ and the tales and stories of that beloved red – nosed reindeer and such. Just, the world is so peaceful on Christmas. And if a miracle could happen on any day of the year, I think it'd be then. Does that sound, silly?" She asked him genuinely, awaiting his response to her answer.

"I think that's an amazing answer. It… made me think back to my younger days as a child during the holidays. So, magical you're right. The night that's spent with family and the next morning full of excitement and anticipation. Now that I'm older… it makes me think about the years to come, maybe when I have a family of my own… the little one's excitement on Christmas Day. I mean, Christmas is for the kids in general."

Maribel felt so happy inside knowing that Sutton agreed with her 'silly' belief and he even contributed to it. "Yeah, for sure." Her eyes widened when she felt Sutton take her hand in his. Blushing she shifted her gaze towards him.

"Let's check out your favorite place, maybe we'll get Wyatt something from there?" He suggested, knowing very well that Maribel's favorite place in the entire mall was any location where video games were sold, hands down.

"Yeah, let's do it up." She agreed, almost dragging him to the top store of her choice wearing a great big, radiant smile.

* * *

Jaime Bradley was a respected hard working man. He wasn't very powerful, he held about as much worth as the next average Joe in his mind, but his employer and coworkers knew that he was much more than just that. He would stay at work if needed, cover shifts on short notice even if he was itching to get home to his own family, he appreciated the fact that in some situations sometimes someone needed to leave early.

Like a few weeks ago when the fellow worker on his crew he was supervising had to leave abruptly because his wife had started going into labor and she was going to have their first child. It was too big an event to have to stay at work for however he knew that some people, especially some employers just weren't as generous as he could be. Jaime had it happen to him, with his first born.

Pulling in the driveway after a long hard day's work was one of the best feelings in his opinion. Just getting out of the vehicle he drove he could smell the amazing mouthwatering scents of food in the air. It made him want to run right inside, if he wouldn't slip or fall on the bits of ice that seemed to be present.

He took time in making sure everything he'd need for work was in his truck as he planned on having it locked until he needed to go back to work again. Whistling a Christmas carol of some sort, he made his way into the place he enjoyed the most: home.

He was surprised to find the kids waiting at the door for him, normally it was the wife and their beloved new family member Snickers. She was their 10 week old golden Labrador puppy. He looked down, she was currently tugging at his boot laces. She must've been glad to see him too. "Hello all," he greeted finally. Hugging Meygan, Maribel and Sutton, ruffling his and Brogan's hair. "I'm home, let's eat!"

"Ah, ah-" There she was, his beautiful wife Jessika, he thought she looked as attractive as ever even in her festive cooking apron. "gifts first, then we eat but I suppose we could change it. You usually know how we do this, or are you new here?" She joked with him lovingly, smacking him with her oven mitt.

"Sorry dear, you can't fix stupid." He replied, a smug smile upon his face. "Alright, where's Alyssa and Wyatt and all those other assholes – in – law?" Chuckling as he took his boots off, putting them up on the new shoe rack they'd bought, so Snickers wouldn't ruin them. He ruffled the dog's fur before truly entering the home, shutting and locking the front door behind him.

"Turns out they're not coming, would've been nice to know that by say a phone call or even a damn text, no I get it in my e-mail. My sister – in – law should know me well enough to know that I'm lucky to check that a couple times a week. Landon's working late and the kids would rather hang out with their friends instead of us this Christmas." She smoothed out her apron, trying to distract herself from feeling all flustered.

Those annoyed feelings ceased once Jaime held her in his strong arms, kissing her tenderly under the mistletoe. "Relax, we'll have a great Christmas here and we can return their gifts." He suggested with a chuckle, however he was only half kidding. Those kids probably already had double of what they would have gotten them, whatever that was.

"You _would_ mention returning the gifts," she smacked him with her oven mitt again. "I guess we'll just have to have our original holiday plans. At least we know Maribel and Brogan never flop out on us." She lightly sighed as she gave a casual wave to the kids and puppy in the living room. "Dinner's ready, come help yourselves to a lot, because I overcooked again." She was famous for doing that. She just cooked in bulk because she figured it was better to have more and eventually finish it, than not to have enough for everyone.

"I'll go change quickly and I'll be right back down dear, see you in a few." Jaime specifically said to his wife, but informed everyone of this as he left to go do so.

The seating at the dining table seemed to be fixed this year since Maribel and Sutton sitting side by side, indulging in their own apparently intriguing conversation. Brogan sat on the other side of Maribel and Meygan sat directly across the table from Brogan. Soon Jaime and Jessika were seated and even Snickers was having her own holiday dinner in the kitchen. "So, how's school going for you all?" Jessika asked, beginning just general small talk at the table. She wasn't expecting any sunny 'I love school!' answers because she knew her two didn't.

"It's going well for me," Maribel spoke first, with such etiquette and elegance in the mere tone of her voice. She wasn't one of those young people that talked or acted like her age 24/7. She knew that there was a time and place for all types of maturity and she distinctly knew which was for which. "I'm still keeping my spot on the honor roll; I'm excelling in all my classes… academic life couldn't get much better for me honestly. Thank you for asking."

Jamie nodded, "That's our Mari, atta girl. We knew you were going to say that but it's only because you're awesome like that. Good for you. How's the family? Haven't talked to your old man in awhile but I assume things are fine?"

Maribel knew Meygan's parents enough to know that they weren't inquiring to be nosy or rude, they genuinely cared. "Oh yeah, things are good. Caleb's annoying as ever, both Nana's and Grampa's are great, competitive as normal. Aunts and Uncles are fine, cousins are good… dad's just been busy with work is all. He'll chit chat with you soon enough I'm sure." She answered carefully, making sure to give them all the details and hoping she didn't leave anything or anyone out of her blurb.

"That's wonderful dear, glad to hear it." Jessika smiled as she picked up a fork full of mashed potatoes, something hanging from the fork. "The hell is this?" She asked no one in particular as she grabbed the item, feeling humiliated as she licked the item clean. They were her mashed potatoes after all. But she found a gorgeous diamond ring. "Oh my."

Jaime and Jessika never had the chance to get married. They could never afford it, general everyday life got in the way but they still remained together no matter what. Marriage for them was always a work in progress. Their relationship was very solid – they didn't think it was a priority to have a piece of paper to justify how much they loved one another. Did they really need it in writing to feel it in their own hearts? "That's my wedding ring to you, only we don't have a wedding but… I just thought y'know, if the ring had the question attached… it'd feel more, true. But not 'Will you marry me?' but more like... will you continue to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Jessika set the ring down, leaning over to kiss his cheek tenderly. "It's sweet, as for the answer to the question you're popping…" She shrugged, "Let me sleep on it." She told him with a big mischievous grin on her face. "I'm just kidding dear, of course. I love you so much, I know we're solid. I don't even need this ring but… it _is_ kinda nice." She admired it, picking more potato out of it. "You certainly are strange Jaime Bradley… but it's a good kinda strange I guess."

More idle chit chat went on at the table until everyone was full. Sutton gave Snickers some small pieces of turkey before he got up with his plate, taking Maribel's to the kitchen too. She blushed, whispering a small 'thank you' but decided to help him out with cleaning up. She couldn't remember who did it last year, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to pitch in.

With full, contented tummies they went into the living room to gather around the Christmas tree, which had generous amounts of gifts. Christmas was the Bradley's favorite holiday. They saved up for it all year to be able to treat their loved ones to what they needed and deserved.

It was chosen that this year, Sutton would be the designated gift fetcher. In other words, he'd sort out the gifts to give to everyone. "To mom, love kids." He handed the first one over to Jessika. "To dad, love demon seeds."

Jaime chuckled as he took his gift, "Thank you."

"To… Maribel, from moi." He handed over a bit of a smaller box to her, blushing when her warm hands touched his cool ones. "Uh, these are to the asshole sister, love douche bag brother."

Meygan smirked as she received her gifts, "This shit ain't ticking, right?"

"Only if you open them and activate it." He joked back, glancing back at the tree. "To a Bro, From a Bro."

Brogan laughed, "Thank you very much."

"These are from mom and dad, to each of us." He told the others, double checking the name tags to make sure he didn't mess things up like he did last year. Two screaming cousin's weren't a good experience out of that.

"These, are from all of us to mom and dad." After piling all the gifts properly in front of the right people, it was now time to open them.

Maribel picked up the little box which Sutton politely took from her, setting it down. "Open that last. Please." She raised an inquisitive eye brow and just smiled, nodding.

She opened a card from Brogan and upon opening it she hugged him. "Yes! Another points card! The more the better, thanks! Wow, where'd you get this? I don't think I've ever seen so many points on one card." She babbled cutely, she always felt this flustered feeling inside when she had to open gifts, but she also had elements of excitement too, wondering what was inside the gift for her.

Moving on to the next gift from Meygan, she almost tacked her best friend over. "Thank you! It's that mega awesome foundation that she knew I'd never buy for myself, but looks great on me. Thanks bestie!"

Meygan hugged Maribel, "Merry Christmas! I knew you were running out so I knew to get you that, and look further inside the box."

"More make up that you'll have to remind and show me how to apply again," she giggled. "Thanks so much."

Brogan silently picked up one of his gifts, shaking it a little. He hoped it wasn't breakable as he did so. However he opened it and found some really awesome new converse sneakers. Or at least that's what they looked like. It was too ironic considering he was going to buy himself a pair the other day. "Thanks so much!" He was very grateful for them, breaking the little plastic pieces that held the pair together. He was eager to see how awesome they'd look and feel with his feet in them.

"That's from Jaime and I, you're welcome. Now do us a favor and ask Meygan out."

"Jessika!" Jaime got after his wife for being so out right with her desire. "Just because the boy got some sneakers doesn't mean he should just hop right on it and ask her out."

"Why not? He knows his feet will look sensational." She grinned, "Now I know they're knock offs and I did get them on sale, but as soon as Meygan texted me back your shoe size, with a winky face," she narrowed her eyes at her daughter, who was unwrapping her own gifts but stopped to grin momentarily. "I knew I needed to get them for you."

Brogan nodded, "Thank you so much, I really like them and they're so comfy. Honestly, I don't even wear a lot of brand name clothing. Well I do but I don't, depends on the occasion. But these, I love them. Thanks again." Opening Meygan and Maribel's presents to him, he revealed socks. Ankle socks from Meygan and full length socks from Maribel. "You guys are angels, really. I need socks so bad. The ones I'm wearing don't quite match. I don't know where the hell they go between my feet, the washer and the dryer and my dresser. No clue."

Meygan thanked her parents and brother for the gifts, moving on to Maribel's next. She revealed a sparkly keychain of a monkey; the other keychain was of a stiletto high heel. "For my one and only _Funky Fashion Monkey_!"

"Maribel! This is so sweet; ugh I haven't heard that since grade school. You're amazing. I love you to pieces bestie!" The girls shared a tight hug and it was realized that the only gift left to be opened, was the very last one of Maribel's.

Maribel pulled her hair back to toss it over her left shoulder, examining the gift that had the tiniest tear in the paper. She glanced at Sutton, who gestured her to go ahead and open it now. She took the paper off to reveal a small velvet box. She opened it to reveal a simple gold bracelet with selective diamonds around it. She gasped, dropping the box but picking it up again to get a better look at it. "This is… it's beautiful. But, it's honestly… for me?" She raised an eyebrow, looking at Meygan and her parents, then lastly at Sutton.

"Of course it's for you Maribel, I wanted to ask you… if you'd be my girlfriend?"

Meygan beamed happily, awaiting the answer. Jaime and Jessika glanced at one another with widened eyes, they weren't so obvious in showing that they liked one another as Brogan and Meygan were, so it was indeed a surprise to them. But a very nice, lovely surprise indeed. Who wouldn't adore Maribel? Even Brogan watched in anticipation, but no one felt more on edge than Sutton did.

Maribel shifted her eyes of a pretty blue hue towards Meygan, who nodded eagerly, letting her know this was all okay with her. "I… of course I'll be your girlfriend Sutton! It's kinda, sudden and I totally wasn't expecting this otherwise I'd have gotten you more than a gift card…" he breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled, kissing her cheek timidly.

"That's perfectly okay, _girlfriend_."

Maribel blushed as he leaned in to kiss her lips this time, "Thanks again, _boyfriend_." She smiled as soon as their kiss parted, she couldn't even begin to describe the mix of feelings she felt right now. All she could figure out right now, was that she felt ecstatic!

* * *

**I truly hope that this chapter's length made up for the shortness of the last couple of chapters!**

**But above all else I hope you enjoyed it thoroughly.**

**Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought!**

**V**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Bratz, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A / n: **_I can't believe I am about to say that this is the last chapter, but voila! It is. Thank you all so, so, so much for sticking with it, reviewing it and all! It's a 'holiday' story and I'm leaving it at that, thanks once again for the support. If you liked this, feel free to check out any of my other stories. Richest blessings to all! :)_

* * *

**Holiday Happenings**

**Chapter Seven**

Christmas Day had come and gone like any other normal 24 hour day of the year. Maribel and Meygan had gone from Meygan's house right to Brogan's where they celebrated the third Christmas together in three days. It was enough to tire everyone out and let them appreciate that this only did happen annually. They were spoiled rotten with gifts and even stockings of their own. Brogan always knew how to treat them so well. He cared a lot for his best gal pals.

Now it was New Year's Eve Day and Brogan's parents were at work, as they were every other day. Even over Christmas they weren't home. He didn't hate them for it, he just felt very lonely at times. Which was why he felt so grateful for Meygan and Maribel, if he didn't honestly have them in his life he had no idea what would happen to him what so ever. He'd probably be absolutely bored to death.

The trio made plans at Christmas they would get together at New Year's and bring in the new year with good times and great friends. Of course this was going to take place at Brogan's house where everyone would be having a few drinks and many laughs. Or so he hoped, it would be terrible if they found his place just as boring as he honestly did day in and day out.

He did his best to wash the worry away with the conditioner in his hair. The water just beating off his body in a greatly appreciated therapeutic way, it gave him time to think about everything and anything in the shower. Right now his mind wandered to him and Meygan. She paid him the ten bucks she owed him when they bet about Maribel and Sutton becoming a couple.

Honestly? He was good with it. He knew that Meygan was too, but he gently reminded her not to try and get too involved. She told him that she may or may not be able to help it. Sister's before misters, chicks before dicks and yet blood being thicker than water. Everything was going fine and all – he was just thinking realistically more so than pessimistically. It might've seemed that he was thinking negatively, but he was just trying to think about how things _could_ go south, not that they would.

And now his thoughts came back to him and Meygan. What were they? What weren't they? Did she want to be more than just flirting buddies? It seemed so and now Brogan was just thinking of the perfect way to ask her to do so. Sutton had a pretty good approach, kinda risky but whatever seemed to work for him. He had to think of something completely different. But what would that be?

Brogan stepped out of the gorgeous stand up shower, grabbing a towel off the rack and wrapping it around his lower body. Still dripping wet, he sighed. Taking a look at himself in the mirror once before leaving the bathroom. He walked down the hallway to his spacious, sunken bedroom to grab himself some attire for this evening. He didn't want to be too laid back, or too preppy, or too asshole – ish, he wanted to give off just the right impression.

Picking out what to wear should've been a chick's issue, not a dude's. He flopped on his bed, scooping up his cell phone, pressing the power button and sliding down to unlock it. He pressed his 'Messages' icon and pressed Maribel's name.

_This is gonna sound real weird, but what should I wear tonight?_

Surely she'd give him some sound advice.

_Clothing. :D OR maybe go naked, that might give off the direct impression you're looking for xD_

He laughed and shook his head, narrowing his eyes before answering the text.

_That helped a ton lmao. No seriously, I'm taking way longer than I should… I'm so stumped. And nervous. What'cha think?_

He was hoping that he painted a better picture to her of what he was trying to get at.

_Wear those kick ass converse that Meygan's parents got you. They're so awesome. Uh… don't go too dressy or Meygan's gonna think she dressed way too casual. So maybe a nice pair of like, black track pants or dark denim's if you have them. Skinnies! Dark skinny jeans… maybe go for a comfy casual 'I still look hot while being comfy' kinda look. So you look relaxed, even if you're not. xD does that help?_

Brogan did feel suddenly inspired as he read her text. He got up from his bed towel still attached and he walked over to his closet.

_You're the best Mari! Totally helped. Thanks gal pal. :)_

He grabbed the newest pair of skinnies he'd received along with one of the new pairs of socks. They were the only ones he had currently. Taking the admirable converse he received off the shelf, he set them aside as he reached in for a casual men's polo shirt. He knew he'd be cold most likely, so he found a black thin long sleeved shirt to go nicely underneath the shirt. Stylish layers – they worked. Now he knew what he was wearing, he had to figure out the rest.

* * *

"Okay, I'm totally freaking out right now. What do I wear Mari?!" Meygan seeked the advice of her very best friend. Brogan was a best friend too, but she was a little unclear as to what they were at the moment. All she knew was that she had this urge to impress him, so she wanted to follow her gut instincts and they lead her right to Maribel's home.

"Don't freak out, I got you girl. C'mon in, it's just me and Caleb; mom's got her appointment to get her hair and nails done and dad's out with your dad. I'll be more than glad to help you." It was a great idea that both Brogan and Meygan came to _her_ specifically for fashion advice, at least she could dress them both up around the same relevance. It worked out so well. "But you gotta help me out too." She winked, Sutton would be tagging along with them tonight and it would be their first date technically, so she wanted to look real good for him.

"But of course! This is what bestie's are for, so let's go. To your closet!" Meygan grinned and she was being drug upstairs by Maribel who just seemed as if she couldn't wait to get started.

"Okay so… I bought this the other day, but I haven't used it yet. I'm giving it to you because not only would you look super hot in it, but because I got myself a different one the other day." Digging through her closet, she pulled out this very flattering turtle neck wool sweater dress that was black with a funky bright pink and gray plaid design on the front of it. "I also have the perfect pure black leggings, with these wicked awesome shoes. My parents got me these, they're legit _Christian Louboutin_ fluorescent pink platform pumps. I love these babies, these are my babies. But I will lend them to you; return my babies when you're done with them in a couple days from now Auntie Meygan." She told her best friend, hugging the heels and petting them.

Meygan giggled, "Of course I will Mari, y'know I will. Now seeing this outfit coming together, I'm getting a little bit of a vision for how I'll do my make up and hair. I'm going to do my hair kinda off to the side in a high pony tail with a distinguished clip, maybe some ringlets or maybe straight, that I don't know yet. However then I'll have au natural make up, soft pink on my lips and eyes… luscious mascara… and for my nails, " she glanced down at them, wiggling her fingers. "silver sparkles. Gotta have sparkles."

Maribel nodded enthusiastically, "That's perfect! You go hop in my shower – _after_ you've helped me with my outfit, and then do your hair and make up, and slip into the outfit, we don't have too much longer before we have to get going." Meygan gave a nod of her own as she stood in front of Maribel's closet doors, spreading them wide open as she tapped her chin with a slender finger. She was busy visualizing what Maribel should wear tonight. "Hmm, sexy… flirty, 'come get me'… how about this?" She pulled out a long sleeve plain white shirt. It fit Maribel well and snugly. "With…" she pulled out a light denim cropped jacket with ruched sleeves. "Oh yeah, this for sure. And… oh! Where's those amazing leggings that you got when we went shopping last? Well, shopping for clothes, not Christmas shopping… here they are!" The leggings were white, gray and black with a tie dye pattern on them. They'd look sensational, especially on Mari's legs. "And you totally have to wear those peep-toe manifest boots. They're the gray ones."

Maribel was beaming at the advice she was getting from her best friend. This was why they got together and did this, even for nothing but fun. They always had the best ideas for one another. "I'm loving it! It's amazing so far Meygan."

The red head nodded, "I agree, however I'm not done yet. I think for your make up… you should go bold. Let's get some distinct red in the mix. Yeah, red nails… red lips, oh my yes. Smokey eye look… mhmm, I'm feeling that. And your hair? Pretty much au natural with a tad bit of curling mousse. Now that's fucking hot, damn Mari, I'd tap the shit out of you. Let's get to it!"

This was really coming together for the both of them for sure. The girls were excited as ever. "Y'know, I wish you and Brogan would hurry up and become a couple." Maribel suggested before they split ways to have showers. Sending a flirty text to her new boyfriend, Sutton.

"Girl I'm working on it!" She assured her best friend, "I just hope he works with me and otherwise if he doesn't… then I mustn't have caught his attention enough. But let's get ready, we're gonna get some boner responses tonight!"

Maribel shook her head laughing as she headed to the downstairs bathroom to shower. This night should be interesting for the lot of them and for once when it came to a social gathering – she couldn't wait.

* * *

It was a gorgeous, beautiful starry night that New Year's evening. Maribel and Sutton were accompanied by Brogan and Meygan – they were all sitting on the roof outside Brogan's bedroom window, just looking up at the stars. Maribel was able to find a lot of the constellations in the sky and was having a great time trying to show Sutton where they were as she finished the rest of her alcoholic beverage.

Innocently, she set it down next to her but before she could remember why _not_ to do that, it slid off the roof and they all heard it shatter several seconds later. "Oooh shit nuggets." Maribel cursed, but giggled cutely as she buried her face into Sutton's shoulder, who laughed along with her.

Brogan reached over and brushed some of Meygan's loose bangs out of her face. He took a deep breath, it was now or never. He'd rather now, simply because he'd know the answer good or bad. "Meygan Lacey Bradley…" he began, automatically catching her attention as she had the same expression a deer in headlights. "You are so beautiful. It doesn't matter what you do, what you wear… I can't help but to get caught up in it all. You're my best friend and I want to make you my bestie… girlfriend. You wanna go steady with me?"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Maribel shouted off the roof, cheers and celebratory hollers were coming from all throughout the neighborhood. After the others shouting with Maribel off the roof, the question still remained. Did Meygan want to be Brogan's girlfriend?

"It's about damn time! I didn't borrow Maribel's babies for nothing." She hugged him tightly, "If we're going to be dating… as we are," she tipsily poked his nose. "you need to catch hints _much_ faster, okay?"

Brogan smiled warmly and before pulling Meygan into a heated kiss on the roof of his home in the New Year, he kissed her ear and whispered, "But you're the one who made me wait a year for the answer." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have this feeling that we'll be _just_ fine."

**The End**


End file.
